


Acts Of Defiance

by Lokisgame



Series: The Right Choice [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Her robe slipped to the floor, the sheet kicked away, barely modest.





	Acts Of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daggoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggoo/gifts).



> _"In those heavy days in June_  
>  _When love became an act of defiance."_  
>  June by Florence + The Machine

In his motel room, the light had the color of a tv tuned to a dead channel. The curtains were drawn over the window, wide open to a heavy June night.   
Sheet kicked away, barely modest, made her smile, as she let the robe slip to the floor, craving skin on skin.   
The harder They tried to divide them, the harder they held on to each other. Dallas heat was nothing, when they almost got blown up, earlier that morning. A man died, and it broke her heart to watch Mulder blame himself. They found the bomb, they saved whom they could. Her ears still rang. Nothing changed.   
He shifted, accepting her weight without waking, with trust that ran bone deep. Propped up on one elbow, she watched his features, hard lines sleep-softened into arcs, cathedral arches of eyebrows, crescents off eyelashes on cheeks, cupid’s bow of upper lip.   
They tried to divide them, destroy them, take away their purpose and break their will, but they failed, love was their act of defiance.   
“I feel angel’s breath,” he whispered, hand splayed over the valley of the small of her back.   
“Midnight poet,” she teased back, meeting his parted lips.   
The kiss was warm and slow, offered and returned without cutting corners. No part left unexplored, as if they had nothing else to do, but relearn the tastes and textures. Twining limbs, hands roaming, feeling him grow hard against her thigh. He pulled her on top, her weight now his blanket, his chest her mattress. Hands caressing her back, gentle fingertips up and down her sides, waiting. He could lift her if he wanted, impale her on his wonderful length, but he didn’t, he kissed and touched, shifting to the rhythm of her hips. Heat of their bodies drowning out humid June night.   
Her kisses forced him to chase her lips, as she slipped down his sweat slicked body, chest hair tickling her breasts. She lifted herself on her hands and he followed, because the farther she went, the closer she got to where he wanted her. Only paradox they were willing to accept, joy of reunion proportionate to distance traveled.   
They let go, only to meet again, she straddling his lap, he leaning back with arms locked keeping him upright. Her wet core slick against the skin of his abdomen.   
She took his face in her hands and he watched her. Eyes closed, chin angled, lips parted, sweet and delicate reunion lost in the well of desire.   
He pulled her close, one arm around her, the motion aligning them and making her breath catch. She rocked against the hard ridge of his cock, drawing out pleasure to the point of pain, only barely bearable. All he could do, was pull her down until her pace became frantic. Until she was ready to meet him as they always did, in everything.  
Give and take, she slipped, he pushed up, she gasped and he swallowed her scream before the night could ring with their secret. They held on to each other, rocking to the music no one heard but them. Shadows blending, they searched for the one truth that was theirs to give, until the reality started to slip.   
Ecstasy exploded under their eyelids with white noise-colored light, and they hid in it.


End file.
